Chat, drogue, et dragon
by Esterwen
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Harry était plus espiègle, Dumbledore je-m'en-foutiste, Fred et Georges des dealers ? Je vous en prie, regardez !


_Bonjour ! Voilà une petite parodie pas forcément très aboutie, mais que je voulais vous montrer car elle me tenait à cœur. Bonne lecture !_

Quand Harry piocha la miniature du Magyar à pointes, il déglutit. Il avait vu la veille que ce dragon était évidemment le plus féroce et le plus destructeur des quatre. Sa stratégie d'amener son balai à lui était son unique espoir. Et si le dragon se retrouvait plus rusé que lui dans les airs, c'en était fini du Survivant. Dumbledore, souriant, l'amena à l'écart du groupe, dans un coin de la tente des champions. Quand le directeur se fut assuré que personne ne les voyait, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux :

_ Tu connais le sortilège de la mort ?

_ Heu, non…

_ Bah alors j'espère que tu connais des sortilèges de soin, mon gars. Si tu en as de bons, on arrivera peut-être à te reconnaître une fois l'épreuve finie.

Harry commença à suer, et le mage s'en alla, reprenant son sourire léger. Pendant que Rusard s'amusait à faire semblant d'allumer le canon qui annonçait le début de l'épreuve, Harry vit Miss Teigne se balader près de lui en miaulant assez désagréablement. Harry eut alors une idée. Il sortit sa baguette et visa le chat :

_ _Petrificus Totalus !_

Il prit ensuite le félin immobile, le cacha sous son manteau et appela Rusard, qui répliqua :

_ C'qui s'passe ? T'as un problème ?

Harry mentit au hasard :

_ Fred et Georges vendent de la drogue, dehors.

_ Sérieux ? J'en veux aussi, les gars !

Le concierge sortit alors d'un pas claudiquant mais rapide, oubliant son canon qui devenait sans surveillance… Harry se dirigea vers l'artillerie, enleva le boulet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et y glissa le chat dedans. Il s'éloigna ensuite. Deux minutes plus tard il aperçut Rusard et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un fou rire. Le concierge revenait avec le visage barbouillé de poudre blanche son renseignement tout compte fait était vrai. C'est alors qu'il entendit une vague d'applaudissements venant des tribunes. Il comprit que c'était enfin son tour. Mais s'il devait mourir, il aurait quand même un dernier divertissement.

_ Hé, Rusard ! Allume le monstre ! C'est mon tour !

Un formidable coup de canon retentit, et on entendit à ce moment là un lointain miaulement qui retentissait cette fois agréablement aux oreilles de Harry. Il entra alors dans l'arène… Et la créature tenta déjà de faire de lui son apéritif. Le jeune homme évita de justesse les crocs qui trouvèrent le vide.

_ Oh ! T'as aucune classe, laisse-moi entrer !

Harry se cacha ensuite derrière un rocher et cria :

_ _Accio Eclair de Feu !_

Mais pendant qu'il attendait que son balai daigne arriver, il fut pris d'un autre fou rire. Il voyait Miss Teigne sur le visage de Severus Rogue, toutes griffes dehors. D'après les cris de l'homme, le sortilège d'immobilité ne faisait plus effet. Il ne savait pas si le dragon comprenait ce qu'il disait… Il essaya, les larmes aux yeux. Il quitta sa cachette le temps de crier :

_ Temps mort !

D'après le feu qui jaillit de la gueule du Magyar, celui-ci ne semblait aimer pas les pauses. Harry vit alors son balai pointer le bout de son manche. Il sauta dessus dès qu'il arriva, mais prit d'un violent hoquet, il se mit à zigzaguer dans les airs comme un ivrogne au pas mal assuré. Fait cocasse, les sponsors principaux de l'arène étaient : _« Whisky Pur Feu : à vous en faire tourner la tête ! »_. Certains spectateurs affirmèrent l'avoir vu engueuler son balai, citant les mots « moche, débile, pas drôle, sans pieds », mais cela reste une simple rumeur. Reprenant ses esprits, le Survivant (il comptait réitérer l'exploit de rester en vie) se mit à foncer à l'horizon, le dragon le suivant de près et oubliant l'œuf d'or qu'il devait protéger. Ils virevoltèrent ensemble aux alentours du château, frôlant parfois les tours de celui-ci. Harry se positionna devant un mur de l'école, énervé :

_ J'en ai marre de faire la danseuse, mon gros.

_ _Groaaaar !_

_ …

La créature fondit sur lui en rugissant. Harry se concentra, attendant le bon moment… Et il se dégagea quand le dragon aurait dû l'écraser. Le monstre détruit le mur de pierre (« pas solide », se dit Harry) et atterrit lourdement dans ce qui semblait être la grande salle. Harry revint donc victorieux, prit son temps pour prendre l'œuf d'or qui n'attendait que lui, et fut porté en triomphe par ses camarades de Gryffondor qui semblaient avoir perdu leur dent contre lui. Quand tous eurent repris leurs esprits et l'eurent déposé au sol, Harry se dirigea vers le directeur qui admirait un pilier de l'arène.

_ Monsieur, vous préférez le blanc de dragon, ou la cuisse ?


End file.
